Back To Us
by annalove83
Summary: "I'll love you for eternity. Dead or alive, my heart will always beat for you and only you. Love can take us anywhere, but we always come back to together." Damon left, but now he's back after five years to get the love of his life back.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing. Elena felt nothing in my heart, soul, or mind. It had been 5 years since she'd seen Damon and she feel nothing for him since the night he kicked her out and said that from all the stuff they'd been though- from high school to the very second didn't matter anymore. Through all the bad times, they'd find their way back to each other and continue the love that they'd shared for all those years. There was many obstacle that they faced, but all together. Elena wondered how that one little mistake from both accounts end a relationship that was whole and unbreakable. But it did and there is nothing that can mix it.

She do think how life could be if he'd asked her to marry him and the beautiful children they could have had- with his ocean blue eyes and her chocolate hair. If a boy, he'd act just like Damon with those eyes pouring into your soul. The girl would be split image of Elena with her chocolate eyes and smile that would light up anyone's world. She has always thought about it, but what about Damon. Damon crossed her mind mostly everyday and wondered what he was doing in life. She was sure he had found a wife- or at least a girlfriend and was in stable relationship. Was the girl short or tall or blond or brunette? For someone who didn't care anymore, why was she caring so much about him? Maybe because she was lying to herself about her feelings about Damon and that she misses him everyday that she's been away from the love of her life and who God had send her to spend eternity with.

* * *

><p>For Damon, his life was nothing like what Elena expected it to be. He had no special person in his life, no one he could cuddle with and cry his problems away, or just to love. The night he kicked Elena, his whole world stop right before his eyes and would never be the same. It has been 5 years, but it feels like 20 years. Elena was his reason for life- for breathing and that night was the most horrible day of his life. Slamming that door meant that he was closing that chapter in his life and hoping for another to open, but it didn't. He'd also tried to open his heart to someone else, but it belonged to Elena. All the shit that they'd been through made them stronger but very fragile and with every argument it drained more and more from them. He missed the little way she rub his back after a long day and sing in a horrible just to make him angry.<p>

Their relationship was based off of small things, but their love was huge. It was passionate, but simple. Just two people who were crazy for each other! They'd been separated from each other and lied to themselves about their feelings, but both knew deep down that their love was still there in full force, just waiting to be connected. Both knew that when reunited again and staring eye-to-eye, all of their memories would flood into their brain and they would once again be together and never separated.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

Hey guys! Thanks so much for the first chapter and sorry that I haven't posted sooner, but school is a bitch! I hope that you enjoy this chapter and already know that the plot-line is going to be confusing. The first chapter was just to get the idea into your head and I guess I'm counting this as the first chapter. Ok, so enough with the talking and get into the chapter.

"Mommy, I need your help"

Elena jumped at the sound of her daughter's voice and looked around the room for her little girl. It being 6:30 in the morning, it was complete darkness everywhere she looked.

"Mommy" she called again and sound seemed to be coming from outside her door and down the stairs. Her heart was racing because she haven't ever heard her daughter sound so serious. As she raced to the door and ripping it open, she looks for the blue-eyed girl and to see what wanted- had anything bad happen. To her surprise she sees her five year old covered head to toe in chocolate icing that was meant for her mother Miranda's birthday party later that day.

"Amelia Rose, what the hell have you done?" The cake that she had worked hard on and spent hours making was now destroyed and Elena was very upset. "Mommy, you can't say words like that". While trying to get back at her mother she put on that a smirk that sent shockwaves into her body. That smirk had been her life years and flashbacks flooded into her brain at that exact second causing her to become dizzy. She had to sit down thinking about him. The way he would smirk at her when he wanted some- mostly sex, to make her smile, or just a special way to say I love you. She couldn't ignore that fact that she missed the man who loved her crazy and drove her there too.

"Mom you don't look so good. I sorry about the cake, it just looked so good. Are you mad?" Elena was still thinking about Damon that she haven't heard her daughter. Amelia loudly clapped in her face to get her attention. "Oh I'm sorry Chica, what you say?" Amelia positioned herself in her mother's lap and cupped her face. "I said I'm sorry, are you mad?" Elena had to smile because even though what crazy thing she did, Elena couldn't be mad. "No sweetie I'm not mad, but next time you want something, just ask for it. Ok?"

"Ok Mommy, but why did you say the mean word." Amelia was a very curious about everything she saw and that's one of things she gets from Elena. "Because I'm an adult and get to do what ever I want." Amelia's brows raise and had questionable look on her face. "So, when I'm an adult I can say bad words and wear clothes like you. Clothes like her? "So what kind of clothes do I wear?" Her little 5 year old laughed and the words she never expected to hear. "Like a whore…" Elena mouth dropped and she got up from the top stair and started heading down to the kitchen. "What? Did I say something wrong?" Elena nodded in disbelief at her daughter had said that word. She was never hanging out with her "uncle" Kol again.

"Mom, I'm so sorry about the cake, but your granddaughter got hungry in the middle of the night and decided to stick her fingers all in it and pour the extra chocolate on her body." Explaining to her mother that there would be no cake was hard, but there was no way in hell that she baking the cake again. "I see you later on at the party and I have a surprise for you!" She hung up the phone and remembered that she had hid the present in the attic. Elena's body was still sore from the workout the night before so sending a younger person sounded like the best option at the second.

"Melia baby, can you go get the red box in the attic for Moma please?"

Amelia rushed to attic and looked around for the box. She couldn't seem to find it, but she same across a photo. The photo had a man with black hair and blue eyes and a smile that could light up a world. The man had the same features just like and little curious Amelia realized he looked very similar to her. She grabbed the photo and hurried down the stairs to ask who that was.

"Mommy who is this?"

Elena turned around to a sight that shattered her world. The man who was her rock, drove her crazy, make everything right and was her personal God was now in the hands of the child he didn't know who existed. What was she going to say? "Oh sweetie that just a friend.." Elena didn't want to lie to her daughter, but knowing her Amelia would ask more questions and properly everything would come out.

"Well, if he's just a friend then why does he look like me?"

Damn Amelia had got her again and she didn't know what to say or do. "Ok baby girl I will answer your answer your question if you go upstairs and get ready for granny's party. As she turned around and did what she was told, she just had to do a little Damon thing and say something back. "Ok Mommy I will, but I think your hiding something from me" as she wiggled her little finger in Elena's face. "Then if I'm lying then I'm dying"

She skipped out of the kitchen up to her room and got ready. Elena picked up the photo and just smiled. There he was. The man of her dreams! The man who set her soul on fire. She loved him with everything that she had and that still wasn't enough. He was too powerful for her couldn't handle it. Damon Salvatore was too much for every woman.

The way he ran is fingers through his hair would create an orgasm for every woman and if dare lock those blue eyes with you, dead you are! Elena just missed holding him and letting him know everything is going to be alright. Truly she just missed his presence. She thought about him everyday and the life that they could have had with their daughter.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOM!"

Elena's mother was turning 60 today. Everyone was there- including her sister Katherine and best friend Caroline . Elena's father passed away months before she met Damon and he was the one who helped her through it. Her family loved Damon and she was sure her mothers tried to get into his pants a couple of times. Katherine and Caroline made fun of them all of the time about going so close to each other every second. When Damon left years ago, they were the ones who she lend on.

The family had rented a hall out for Miranda and wanted to do a surprise party for her, but no one could keep a secret. Everyone bought a gift, sang happy birthday, and ate the cake. Now everyone was just socializing and have a good time. Amelia was running around with Caroline's three year old son, while Elena, Caroline, Miranda, and Katherine where sitting at a table making fun of their mother.

"So mom, how many buckets of dye do we have to use to cover put all that grey hair you have." Katherine teased as she sat down with her third piece of cake. Elena and Katherine where like best friends more than sisters. "More cake gives you a bigger ass!" Miranda teased right back at her daughter. She loved family moments this because she wanted that for her daughter.

"May I have everyone's attention"

Miranda and the rest of the girls turned around to the voice of Miranda's co-workers. "I just want to say Happy Birthday to one of my favorite girls and to take another year with a grain of salt. Now, ugh.. someone else wants to say Happy Birthday to you." Amelia ran up to Jim and grabbed the microphone from him and also wished her grandmother a Happy Birthday.

The night went smooth and everything was going great and people started leaving being that it was close to midnight. A couple glass of wine had got to Elena so she knew it was time to go. She said her goodbyes to her family and friends and know it was time to find her little girl. Elena looked around the room and couldn't find the short pair of legs.

"Amelia… Melia… Amelia Rose, where are you?" Elena hadn't start to be worried until she had been looking for her child more than 3 minutes. She turned to the sound of a little girl's giggle and saw her. Amelia was talking to someone as usual and who seemed to be a guy. She ran to her over to her and just as she was to pick her up, she saw who it was. He had ruffled black hair, blue eyes looking right up at her, and a smirk that controlled her. Damon was back again…..

**Ahhhh! Damon has arrived! I love writing this chapter and it only took 7 hours with breaks. Leave me a review on it because I'd love to hear what you think about the chapter. Thanxx**


	3. Chapter 3

•"Damon.." she breathed heavy and locked eyes with him. There he was. The man. Her man. Damon was standing in front of her and she didn't have any clue what to do.

"You know Elena, you should keep up with your kid. You don't want anything bad to happen to her" HER KID! She wanted to scream our kid, but she had to control herself.

"Look mommy, it's the man from the photo we saw today." She smiled at her mother and looked back at man in front of her. "So cutie, what's your name?

"Damon, don't just show up after 5 years and suddenly want to ask questions. She had to cut off Amelia because she had to wrap her mind around the situation that had played out in front of her. God, she had to tell him about their daughter and didn't know how he was doing to take it.

Elena looked down at her child who was still locking eyes with Damon. She prayed that Amelia didn't expect anything right now because she could take both of them wonder things about the other.

"Hey sweetie, how about you go wish granny another Happy Birthday!" Amelia walked about skipped away, ready to go tease Miranda about her age like her auntie Katherine did. She was just like her father in so many ways.

Elena looked back at Damon and saw the beautiful smile on his face. "You look absolutely beautiful tonight Elena." Her body froze. How dare we show up after disappearing for years and give her a compliment. She was outraged.

The first thing that came to her mind was not to say thanks, but slap the hell out of him and so she did. Her hand meet with his face and she gave him all she had. The pain he caused her when he kicked her out and closed the door in their relationship. A relationship that she thought was unbreakable. She wished she could of slapped him for every tear and heartache he caused her.

As his hand covered his face from the pain that was walling in it. "Damn Elena, still got your aim." Yeah the aim that she wanted to break his face with.

"How dare you show up here and try to start a conversation with me. You kick me out then leave town for years and then have the audacity to show up at my mother's party and act like nothing happened."

"Well you know I just had to come by and say hello and that I'm back. You know Miranda probably missed me." Elena laughed inside because she knew that the second Miranda saw Damon, he'd be getting another slap to the race.

"Missed you, yeah she totally missed you." Elena couldn't help, but look into his eyes as she spoke to him. They were still beautiful as the ocean. "So what you been up to Gilbert? Making babies I see! So who's to lucky man of that precious little girl." She absolutely couldn't tell him that they had a child. What would he think? What would he do?

The best lie that first popped up in her head was to use another man. "That little girl belongs to me and fiancé'." She messed up then. She could see that as the words left her lips, Damon's emotion changed. Good! She had hurted him in a painful way.

"Fiancé'? Elena, who decided to get you pregnant and let alone marry you?." Damon was hurt. He'd come back to apologize and get his woman back. To tell her that he was so sorry and that he wanted to start over. To go back to the moments in the beginning where they never separated and was unbreakable. When the relationship was two young crazy-in-love lovers who loved with all they had.

"Well that doesn't matter because we're in love and have a beautiful daughter. Now if you don't excuse me, I'll take my daughter and we'll go home to him." She moved passed him and walked over to the back where her family and friends were still seated.

Her daughter was asleep in Katherine's lap and looked so peaceful. All eyes was her and hadn't noticed that they had been paying attention to her and Damon's conversation the whole time. Her mother looked up at her and almost had a worried look in her eyes. "Elena sweetie, please don't tell that is the surprise you was taking about on the phone. Because if that is, then I don't want it. Take it the hell back!" Her mother had to be a little tipsy so getting out of here was her best option.

"No mom, he wasn't the surprise. Damon just came back to town and said his first stop was to come say Happy Birthday to you. Congratulations!" Elena softly picked up Amelia and headed for the door.

Right at the exit door was Damon perfectly leaning against it. She couldn't help but be amazed with his perfect body. "Move the hell out the way, I'm not in the mood." Exiting the hall, she was pissed to see that Damon was following her. "You know it's not nice to tell your ex that you have a family and don't give names." Damon was always so sarcastic.

"Names. You want names! Well her name is Amelia Rose and my fiancé' name is..." She paused. Elena had to come up with a name of someone he didn't know. "His name is Kol. Are you happy now?

Happy? How could he be happy when the love of his life had just said that another man had her heart when it should belong to him.

"Look Damon, I'm not in the mood for the bullshit tonight so tomorrow we'll try again and I'll kick your ass a little harder then. Deal?. She looked at him with those eyes that would stop anyone's heart. With Amelia in her car seat and she having heavy eyelids, heading home was the next thing to do.

"Deal Elena, but we have a lot of things to talk about." He had to explain himself for kicking her out and how has been different without her. Closing the door and starting the engine, she rolled down the window. "Look Damon I don't really care why you left and all that. I just want to know what do you want know?" He wanted her back.

"I'll come over to your mom's house tomorrow afternoon and we'll chat for lunch and I'll get that ask kicking you promise. She just looked at him and laughed. "It may have been some years, but she still doesn't like you.

Damon knew all along that he wasn't Miranda's favorite, but messing with her was one of his hobbies. "I'm shocked!" Elena laughed once again and lit up his world for a second. "Ok Jackass what ever you say." She pulled off and headed home. Damon was back and she didn't know what to do.

"Mommy who was the pretty man?" Elena knew Amelia wasn't asleep all that time. She knew her like the back of her hand. Amelia was so much like Damon, it was toxic!

"Oh sweetie that was just daddy."

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! REVIEWS ARE LOVELY <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Love. That's all she ever wanted and received that from him. Her father died when she was young so she never had a man in her life. Then Damon walked in and changed everything. He was cocky, but loving. Dangerous, but sweet. She ignored all the hate in her brain and let her heart take over for a chance.

That man controlled her. Possessed her and she let him. The way he respected her, her heart, and body always sent shockwaves through her.

When someone didn't want them together, it only made them stronger. They just ignored the hate and let love take over. Their love was unbreakable and whole. Elena dreamed of the day when he would ask her to marry him and when she could announce that she was carrying his child. The fairytale life that they could have, but everything was now destroyed.

"I need your help."

Elena had lied about having a fiancé' and she needed Kol to help her out with Damon. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she was doing as she does. Calling Kol was her only choice.

"Look sweetie, I know baby daddy is back and still all in love with him, but why am I in this mess." She'd known Kol for years and he was like a father figure to her daughter. He teased her about Damon all the time, but never got too serious. The topic of Damon was sometimes very rocky with Elena and she didn't want to admit it to herself.

"Come on Kol, just do this one little favor and I'll do something for you in return." She was desperate now and determined to get a yes from him. "If it isn't sex then I don't want it. Just give me some and I'll return the favor." Ugh the big jackass he could be at times. "Look, the only thing you have to do is come over my mother's house and make Damon jealous. It isn't that hard"

The plan was simple. Damon gets there to explain why he left her, but Kol comes by and makes him notice what he lost. "Ok Elena, I'll stop by, but only because I want to get him back for all the pain he has caused you and I miss my little angel." Thank God he would help.

"Kol one more thing before you stop by. Please don't teach Amelia anymore sexual things because she's only four. Before Elena could finish, the other side went blank. The asshole hung up on her.

* * *

><p>"So dear, let me get this straight. The man steals your heart and makes you fall in love with him to only kick you out flat on your ass because you lied, but he also did it. Now that he's back, the first thing you want to do is talk. Why are you even talking to him. How about kicking the hell out of him and cause him pain as much as he did to you. Now that's plan." Elena's mom was correct about what she should be doing, but her plan had to be better.<p>

"Mom, you know she had to make him jealous with out of all people Kol.

Katherine walked into the kitchen looking like her hangover from the previous night was just wearing off. "Mom's right. Kick him where it hurts over and over. It was easy to tell both women wasn't a fan of Damon. The relationship they had was more joke and play with hate. "Oh thanks Kat for siding with Mom when I need you the most. Could just someone side with her. "Always a pleasure little sis."

A knock at the door silenced the room and Elena's heart started racing. He was at her door. After about 30 seconds, it became clear that no one was going to open the door. "Could someone please open it?" She was not going first. "Sweetie, that's your man out here. Not mine." When the knock disappeared she became afraid that he was leaving. The hell he was before he could the life he missed out on. Elena got up from the seat and headed for the door. She hurried up before he left. She fastly open the door to see deep blue eyes starting to turn away.

"You Gilbert's are so rude. I get invited to come by and no one answered the door. She opened the second one and he walked in. He looked just the same. He smelled the same. Damn, he was the same! She looked up at him who was already looking down at her and their eyes meet deeply for the first time. She remembered times where when she looked into them, they seemed to be showing her whole life. He was so perfect and she couldn't help it.

"Well Elena, I would say how beautiful you look, but your fiancé' already is saying that." The thought of Elena having a fiancé' hurted him deeply. He was supposed to be in that position. He should he the father of that beautiful little girl she had. But he wasn't to his mind.

"Speaking of my fiancé' he'll be here in a couple of minutes." Elena could see the hurt build up in his eyes and that's exactly what she wanted. Seeing how emotional he became when mentioning Kol so actually seeing him would be perfect. "So Mister Salvatore, you have come today to explain yourself on why did you leave me then move away. I'll love to hear your reasoning.

"Elena, as much as I would like to joke right now, can we be serious for a second. I would like to explain everything."

Elena nodded as they both headed to the kitchen. Truly, she wouldn't understand how she was coming off on him. Normally anymore in her case, would have been kicking and screaming at him, but her heart wouldn't let her. She just wanted to hear what he had to say first, then she's strike. "And mother there he is again, but this time in your house. How rude is that?" Elena's sister smirked at seeing Damon in the pathway. Katherine and Damon always had a jokey relationship, but things had changed now. "Aw Kitty, it's nice to see you too." Her mother turned around to see one of her worst nightmares. "Oh Damon, it's nice to see you back in town again. Please saw you're not staying for long." To anyone else she would be coming off hard, but years ago he was used to it.

"Mother, I just wanted to say that we'll be talking in the dining room so please keep it down and please mind your business. The two headed into the fancy and sitting on the couch- both either end. "Alright before you start, I have a couple of things to say. Her heart started to race again. The moment that she'd been waiting for was now and she had no idea of what to feel. Was she supposed to be happy because she was about to hear the true and angry because the man who she loved so much years ago had hurt her heart left for 5 years.

"I'm only even being in the presence of you because I just want to hear the words. Why did you just kick me out and end our relationship. A relationship that was so strong Damon." She could feel herself starting to tear up, but she had to stay strong. "I know I made a mistake, but you did the same thing too. I was mad and afraid, but I didn't walk out on you. I thought that through all the stuff we've been through that easy we could have got past." She was so caught up that she hadn't noticed that two tears escaped her eyes until his hand was on her cheek. She quickly pushed him away.

"I'm sorry Elena, I'm so sorry for the things I've done to hurt you. It was a mistake- all of it. I was going through things and I pushed you away. I felt that… that it was the best option for the second." He paused for a second to breath. "Push me away. No Damon you threw me out and put up a wall. After I tried for weeks just to talk to you, but you became a different person. Someone I never knew before. I couldn't wait around anymore and then all of a sudden you left. You left without telling me. I found out from your mother and she didn't know where you'd run off to. If I knew, I'd ran after you, but after I awhile, I just stopped. I stop looking for you and gave up on our love." Both their hearts were aching after she finished. They just sat there for a second in silence until the doorbell rang. Kol had arrived a little too early and so knew there conversation would have to continue.

Elena got herself together and the two got up. "He's here so I don't believe we'll have time to continue. I also believe it's time for you to go." Elena was right. He had a business meeting in a couple of minutes so leaving was best. Both headed to the door- walking past her mother and sister who obviously had been listening to their conversation. At the door Damon and Kol meet for the first time.

"Honey, this is Damon Salvatore, my old friend from years ago." The thought of them meeting actually hadn't crossed her mind. Her and Kol had to pretend to be in love and lie so she didn't know everything would be turning out. "Damon it's nice to meet you. Heard so much about you." Kol turned to Elena and placing his hand on her waist. The two was very uncomfortable, but had to act it out.

"Same here. So Elena I'll see you later." Damon plastered a shirk on his face trying his hardest to make Kol jealous. Elena turned to Damon and nodded before he walked out of the door. Him walking out the door seemed like something so similar that happened to her years ago. The conversation hadn't gone the way she wanted it, but a least some things had came out. She turned her head to see Kol smiling back at her, trying to keep himself from laughing.

"So Elena that's the man who you're still in love with, huh?"

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

Thank you very much for reading this chapter. It took two days and I do wish I could update more, but school is taking a lot of time. I mainly writing this chapters in my IPhone at night and continue the next day on my computer. The next chapter will be up next week because this weekend I'm super busy. Please leave a review to give me your thoughts because I love to hear them and they can help with future chapters!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Another chapter! NO DAMON IN THIS CHAPTER! I'm sorry that chapters aren't more frequent, but I work and have school which is very time consuming. I try to write a little each night, but lately I just haven't been having inspiration. Hopefully I'll get one more chapter up before my Spring Break is up. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>"Caroline, I can't believe he decided to come back and I was stupid enough to even talk to him."<p>

She wondered why she even talked to him. Why she'd let him come back around to her family and wanted to hear what he'd say. She knew that it more than just wanting to know why he left, but she wouldn't admit it to herself.

"Elena, you know exactly know why you talked to him." Caroline had always been there for Elena. With the end of the relationship and unexpected pregnancy. She could always come to her and Caroline would be very truthful with her.

"I'm really tired of everyone keep saying I'm not over him. I'm done. He broke my heart and left me pregnant." Her eyes bored into Caroline's eyes and the blue oceans reminded her of him so much. Caroline removed herself from the seat and walked to the other side of the room.

"If you're so over him then why do you always stare into my eyes when talking about him? You miss him Elena. Admit it." Elena's head snapped up and Caroline could see anger mixed with sadness in her eyes.

"How dare you? How dare you all. How can I miss someone who left me with his baby growing inside me and then leave me."

"Elena, he didn't know you were pregnant. You can be mad at him all you want, but at the end of the day, you know he would have been there for you. He doesn't even know she's his daughter." Caroline was now pushing her buttons. She could tolerate talking about Damon, but bringing her daughter into it made it more emotional.

Deep down inside her, talking about Damon actually made things better. In telling stories about how much she hated him, she got to remember the fun times as well.

She couldn't just think about the bad. The good would always find away into her memory. She tried her hardest to not think of him in a good way. He was supposed to be the enemy, but she couldn't think of him that way. He broke her heart, but little did she know, Damon heart was broken as well.

"Don't I just love their little talks? Always expressing feelings about the love of her life. Poor Elena." Their eyes snapped up to see Kol and Katherine looking at them smirking just like he used to.

"Caroline, I appreciated you trying to talk to her, but I think she needs to talk to her sister.**" **

Caroline nodded and she and Kol exited the room. They were worried. They were scared for a close person who deep down knew that they were going crazy inside. Elena wouldn't admit because since Damon was back, she was losing it. Avoiding him was hard and not telling him about their daughter was even harder. She did want to tell him though. His reaction was her concern. Would he stay and get to know his daughter or walk away like she expected him to.

"Look Elena, you are a grown woman. You're strong, independent and one of the best mothers around. I love you. I want the best for you. On the outside you look all right, but I'm your sister and know when something is wrong." Tears appeared in both sisters eyes as they understand what she was saying. Katherine could get to Elena like no one else.

"On the inside, you're going crazy. Look at yourself and what do you see now." She paused for a second to give herself a break. "I see a weak person. I see hurt and sadness. You're not like this. He back. So what? That doesn't change a thing. If you still love him then tell him. If you don't then don't say a world. But you can't only think about yourself."

Elena just stared into her sister's eyes and let the tears escape. She couldn't let the tears stay inside her any longer. That was her problem. She let everything built up inside her and when it finally comes out- everything explodes. She just needed to get everything out, but not with her family, but with him.

"You two have a child together. Like it or not, but that is not going to change. I can't make you, but I can give my opinion. Just tell him. I know it will be hard, but truly everything that happened in the dark must come to the light. He'll find out and it should come from you."

Her legs were now becoming weak. She sat down at the table and put her head down. Continuing to listen to Kat speak the world she wanted to do.

"I'm not going to baby you, but think about Mille before you make any decision." Elena lifted her head from the table and locked eyes with the eyes looking down at her. Kat's arms opened and Elena walked into them. They just stood there and hugged for a moment. It felt nice. Just to have comfort from someone else who didn't come to her waist.

Elena looked up at her sister and simply smiled. Kat was always there for her and could count on her for anything. She knew she could count on her family the most and would definitely need them in the upcoming days.

* * *

><p>"How was school sweetie?"<p>

Amelia climbed into the back of the car and Elena noticed the sadness of her child's face. Her deep ocean blue eyes appeared to have tears in them and cheeks were very rosy.

"Baby girl, what's wrong."

"Nothing mommy, just had a bad day." Elena's mother instincts had kicked in and she hated to see her baby girl not cheerful. "Amelia something is wrong because normally you're happy when getting out of school and wouldn't be crying. Tell me what's going on."

"Could we please walk about it later? I just want to go home and see Aunt Kitty. She always makes me feel better."

Elena knew what Katherine and Kol could always change her frown upside down. It was like they were connected.

It was weird to say, but the mother and daughter relationship they had was a connection. She knew exactly what Amelia felt, wanted, and needed.

Also it was hard not to look at her daughter and see the similarity between her and Damon.

She wanted to tell him so badly, but was afraid of how he would react. Would he come to love the life they created or walk away? Or how about if she admitted those feelings she had for him? Would he do the same or just her again? Well, you have to try to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and please review. I LOVE TO HEAR (OR READ) WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE CHAPTER!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Another chapter up before school starts back for me! Thank you to all the people who reads this story, reviewed, and alerted it. It truly means a lot to me that I can do something like this that adds a smile to my face. For those who have reviewed it, I do reply back so check your PM Inbox. Alright know we can get into the chapter- enjoy!

* * *

><p>Her eyes flicked open. Another nightmare had consumed her again. The dreams were terrorizing and caused tears to appear in her eyes. It was painful to think about them every time she woke up. The dreams were about him. He came back for revenge, but for what?<p>

Dreams were things you think about a lot that day. It all came together when she thought about it. A lot of the time, she thought about him coming back to get back at her. She was the first to break their hearts. He did it second and then left. May he he's back to get her again.

Putting anything behind Damon was wrong. He could do anything and cause great pain. Her brain traveled to the meanest and disgusting things he had did in the best. Would he actually try to harm her for the mistake that she committed years ago?

The sudden movement at the foot of the bed paused her in her thought. She looked down to see first a moving figure at the foot of the bed. Only one person sneaks in around this time of night.

"Little missy, what exactly do you think you're doing." She could see her daughter's blue eyes through the dark.

"Momma, me and Mr. Bear couldn't sleep. Can we come in here with you? Elena nodded and the bed shifted a bit as the small body climbed in on the other side of her.

"So, why can't you sleep?"

Amelia snuggled into Elena's arms close to her chest.

"There is a man who always talks to me and it scares me." Amelia looked up into her mother eyes and rubbed her tears away.

She was so much like Damon that it hurted sometimes.

"Momma, why you always cry. You don't want me in here with you. I can go." Amelia looked a little hurt.

"No sweetie, you just remind me of someone so badly. He had eyes just like you." She hadn't told Amelia about Damon. Amelia never asked about her father. When she asked, Elena some way got around the topic and changed it quickly.

"The man in my dreams has my eyes too. Isn't that weird?" Weird. No! Damon couldn't stay way. She tried to get away from him. Now he was in her daughter's dream. This had to stop.

She looked down at a now drowsy Amelia and nodded, "Yes baby girl that's very weird."

* * *

><p>Damon had finally got his job bad at the law firm with the help of his long term best friend Mason. He'd known him since the second grade and was always there for him. Through the death of his father and the break up with Elena. Actually, Mason was the one who introduced the two when she worked there eight years ago.<p>

Walking through the hallways, he couldn't help but think about all the memories him and Elena shared over the years. Their first kiss in the coffee room and the unforgettable sex experiences they had in the cleaning closet. The memories took over him for a second and his body led him to one of his and Elena's favorite places- the top roof.

Many of times, they would live everything behind them for an hour and just sit up there and look over the beautiful city. They would sit on the ground and she'd sit between his legs and he's wrapped his around her chest. Just listening to her breath was one of his favorite things of all. She had been through so much in the little time she'd lived.

He sat in the exact stop he used to and just thought. Thought about how live was so wrong right now. He should have the highest position at his job like he always planned to. Should be in a big house, driving fancy cars, and living life so happy. Most of all him and Elena should be married and have many crazy kids running around the house. Her brunette hair with his ocean blue eyes.

Mason came up behind Damon and looked down at his friend and shock his head. He looked as sad as he did five years ago when he left. He hated seeing his best friend down and unhappy. It reminded him so much of the time when Damon lost his mother and father.

"Dude, didn't your mom tell isn't nice to snick up behind someone. That's just rude." Damon laughed under his breath

"Dude, I would think you would be happy that I got your job back and that your back home. Get your ass up and let's go out. Maybe go to the bar, get a couple of drinks, and maybe get a girl for you tonight. Seems like you need it." Mason lightly kicked Damon in the back to get him up.

"Aw. Thanks for worrying about me, but I'm fine. Just need to get everything back together and in order." Damon cleared his throat, knowing where the conversation was heading.

"Oh come on man, I know you miss her. Why don't you just admit it to yourself and go win your girl back." Mason just didn't understand. Things where more complicated than that. He couldn't just go to Elena and say how madly in love he was with her. She had a fiancé and a daughter.

"Dumbass, she has a fiancé' and a kid. She's over me and moved on. I don't blame her though. I left her and she continued with her life." It hurted for him that, but it was the truth. The love of his life was gone and never coming back.

"Damon you have to fight for what you want. Nothing is going to come so easy. Fight for her. Tell her you love her and that you're sorry for leaving. I'm sure that the guy with her is nothing compared to you. You guys love made even me want to get married." Mason was trying his hardest to get him to just talk with Elena and hopefully they'd admit their feelings for each other. So what she had a fiancé'? He knew as soon as they spilled everything out, Kol would be out of the picture. God, if they only knew Elena had been lying.

"Mason you know I would, but there is a child involved. It too much like my own parent's situation. I'll always love her, but we've been done since the day I left. She seems happy and her life is finally on track. I can't ruin that."

Mason just didn't get where Damon was coming from. Where did the guy who only cared about himself until he meet Elena. The guy who didn't stop until he got what he wanted. That guy left a long time ago.

"I just don't get you Damon. You love her. That's your woman. Go fight for her." He was fighting for them so hard.

"I love her so much Mason. I do, but I have to let go and let her be happy. She'll never know though and that's the way it's going to be.

He retrieved himself from the ground and slowly headed toward the door. He walked past Mason and didn't dare look at Mason. Damon already knew he was in disbelief and shaking his head. Old Damon was gone and knew Elena was the reason. The woman he loved now belonged to someone else. Back to work he goes.

* * *

><p>Damon worked for the next three hours until his hunger took over him. He headed down to the coffee room for a snack that could hold him over until he got home. He sipped the coffee and took a couple bites of the donut. Damon looked at his watch and saw that it was time for him to head back to his office. He turned and saw the most beautiful sight. There she was. Elena was standing there leaning against the door frame and was looking hard at him. How long had she been standing there? What did she want?<p>

"Elena." He breathed out in disbelief.

"Oh Damon, well you've done it. Are you happy?"

Her words went into one ear and out the other. He just couldn't believe that she was standing in front of him and had come to see him.

"Happy. Happy about what?" What could Damon be happy about? Nothing in his was right.

"Don't act stupid." He could see the anger in her eyes now. Had he caused that?

"Elena I haven't did anything. I've just been working and trying to get everything back in order."

How the hell he didn't know. He was her main thought and never left her mind. Now he was in her daughter's dreams. This was getting out of hand. She had to confront him.

"Damon, stay out of my head. That's what you can do. Stop coming into my dreams at night and scaring the hell out me at night. Stop going into my daughter's dreams as well. Can you please just stay away from us all together?

Damon just didn't understand. He was in her and her daughter's dreams. What the hell was she talking about? Was Elena going crazy?

"Elena is something wrong?" He asked the question carefully trying now to upset her any more.

"Yes Damon. Something is very wrong. Everywhere I turn, there you are. Thinking about anything then you magically appear. Why are you going it? Are you trying to get back at me for hurting you? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for hurting you, but please just leave me alone. I want to continue on with my life. A life I've been living without you."

Elena had not noticed the tears that were rolling down her cheek and the slight headache that was creeping up on her. Her hands covered her head and she sled down the door frame. He ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her on the ground. She pushed him away and moved her body against the side way. He closed the door and hoped no one would come in.

"God Damon why did you have to come back. I was doing just fine without you and now I'm going crazy with you back now. Can you just go back to where ever the hell you were for all these years and never come back." Elena didn't mean it, but everything was getting out of hand now.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. You're the one who came down here." Damon still didn't understand.

"I came down here to tell how much I hate you and want you to leave."

"Well I can't do that. I'm back and never leaving. But why are you so upset about me back. I'm staying away from you.

"GOD DAMON! Don't you understand? I want to you gone so I don't want to see you ever again. Why am I putting myself through this? You broke my heart, but I can't help it. I can't stop loving you."

They both froze at what she said. She still loved him and he still loved her.

"What did you just say?" His blue eyes pierced into hers. She'd said it. She said the words that he wanted to hear the most.

"I said I still love you. I still love you like the days when we were crazing about each other." She admitted to herself and Damon had to know. He deserved to know.

"Oh God Elena, I- I still love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>THERE I'M DONE! THIS CHAPTER TOOK A LOT OF TIME FOR ME, BUT I'M FINALLY DONE. WOOHOO! So yes, this chapter was the changing chapter. I didn't want to make story forever and a day until they get together. Nope I wouldn't do that to you, but I did want build everything up. I hope you all enjoy this chapter because it was kind of hard to write- alcohol really helped me. REVIEWS PLEASE! <strong>

**P.S Almost 2,000 words!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the messages, favorites, and alerts. I always get so happy when I see the messages in my inbox. For this chapter I was all over the place and so were the characters. Elena is going to be acting so crazy and like she can't make up her mind, but Damon also. Hope I didn't spoil anything too much, this chapter is very interesting. Ok, enough from me…**

* * *

><p>"<em>I said I still love you. I still love you like the days when we were crazing about each other." She admitted to herself and Damon had to know. He deserved to know.<em>

"_Oh God Elena, I- I still love you too." _

The words had been spoken. Everything was wrong in a perfect situation. She wasn't supposed to say it, but it just slipped out. Why? Why did she have to tell him? That was her secret and no one else should know.

Hell yeah she still loved him. She still loved him even though he left her for five years- five long years. It hurted her heart to think about it, but she had to admit to herself. The man standing in front of her is who owned her heart. She could have tried again, but her heart and body wouldn't let her. She belonged with Damon.

Elena froze after the words left Damon's lips. _He still loved her. _They didn't know what to say. What possibly could have been spoken? Elena just looked into his eyes, but her teary ones. After all this weeks with him back, she finally let herself go. She just let everything out and wanted to enjoy it, but something was bothering her.

"God Damon, what went wrong? What could have torn us apart? We were so strong and powerful, but now we're here. It took me hating and avoiding you to say we still love each other." She continued to look into his eyes and let the tears pour. She just didn't care. This was Damon and she could do anything in front of him.

"Everything, but I just couldn't trust you anymore. You became a different person." He hated to admit it, but it needed to be said and she asked what went wrong. He knew what her reaction would be …

"Oh really Damon...me...I'm to blame for this relationship falling apart. I just came here and poured my heart out to you and here you go disrespecting me and making me the bad person again. Five years really don't change a person, do they?

Truly Elena was hurt by his comment. It was hard enough to keeping fighting feeling that she had for him, but now she was ready to give them another try. To at least try to get back to 'crazy in love' stage they had years ago, but not with Damon asking like that again. She's so sensitive because she's opening her heart to the guy who hurt her so badly, but she was trying. Trying to rekindle their flame and fall deeply back in love. It was just that simple.

"Elena, I – I didn't mean to say it like that. My brain is just overwhelmed and trying to process the words you just said to me." He looked up from the girl on the ground and looked away from her teary eyes. One thing Elena needed to understand that he was still the same person and hadn't changed in any way. Still that cocky and sometimes arrogant person that she deep down loved so much. How could she have let him go so easy?

"No. No Damon yes you did. I let my heart take over for a second and that was the only thing you can say?" She stood up and cleaned you pants off.

"Did you hear the part where I said that I love you, too? My heart still only beats for you. It was really stupid to say and it just slipped out." God was she really going to get on him about that?

"You know Damon, my plan was to come down here and curse you the hell out, but I wouldn't let that happen. My brain was telling me to hurt you really bad, but my heart just told me to let go for a second and just relax. Maybe it was just a sign that I need to get going." She needed to get out of there because he was simply making her mad again and she just didn't need stress.

"You're just the same as always Elena. You let go then put a guard up again. Why? We just told each other that we're still in love and you ruin it. Ruin it because some stupid shit I just said. It doesn't matter. Elena I've missed you _so_ much. Please don't walk out again." He was strong begging her not to leave and just stay with him for a second even though it was a public place. Thank God no one had walked in yet.

"Oh don't you just know me so well. Gosh, Damon why do you have to ruin everything good that happens to you. I was not asking for a relationship, but I felt like you needed to know. Damon you needed to know that even though you hurt me to the lowest point in my life, I still think about life would have been for us." Her heart was aching for him, but she knew to keep her distance. Saying that she loved him was just to get something huge off her chest. She didn't know how things were going to be after she said it, but it was either say that she still cared for and loved him or tell him about Amelia.

She so badly wanted to tell him about her. That she had his eyes, personality, and smile. Lilt up a room just like he can. Make her smile even when she feels like life can't go on. Amelia was her only reason why she continued life after Damon. Her love was pure and would never leave. Something that she felt Damon couldn't have.

"Elena I've changed. I'm still that Damon that you love, but a better man. A man who can finally take care of you." He was trying his hardest to make her just simply understand where he was coming from.

"Don't you understand that I don't want you again? Me telling you that I still love you doesn't mean that I want you back. It was simply that you were honest with me when you first got back, then I should be honest with you." There was more that she wanted to tell him, but the conversation wasn't going how she planned.

Damon didn't understand though. Why did she come down to the firm and express a strong feeling that she has toward him, but don't want a relationship. There was more to it.

"When why did you come down here? _To tell me you still love me? _Or is it something else. You know Elena; I can always tell when something is wrong. What else is it to you?" He smirked at her which set her off.

"I came down here to tell you something that I thought you were man enough to here, but it seems like you're not. When can you finally grow up and really be a man? Till that day comes when it won't be an us." She turned away from him and entered the doorway before lastly looking at the sorrow on his face. _She had hurt him._ Walking out of eyesight, she just nodded to herself and realized that finally she had been the one walking away this time.

* * *

><p>"Uncle Kol you look so silly. Why are you wearing a dress and looking like a clown?" Amelia laughed as Kol walking up and down the living room like he was a runway model. She stayed with Kol and Katherine when Elena had places to do and needed a babysitter. They loved spending time with the little one and thought of her as one of their own. Without Damon in Amelia's life she needed a father figure and no one was better than Kol.<p>

"Well Auntie Katherine told me that I looked sexy. Which is it; sexy or silly?" The smile on the women's face truly did light up his world. He and Katherine had been together for years. On and off since high school, but more serious after the birth of Amelia. They were like the co-parents when Elena needed help.

"Both that would be. Well I think you look sexy and Amelia thinks you look silly." Katherine commented with Damon's evil smirk.

"Auntie Kitty, that's the face the man I saw in person and in my dream. Have you seen him also?" Amelia looked at Katherine with her questionable look and waited for an answer.

Katherine eyes landed on Kol"s to make sure she heard what Amelia had said. _Damon saw Amelia before? _Why hadn't Elena said anything? _Did Damon know that she was his daughter?_

"No baby girl, I just do that face sometimes. So what does that man do in your dream?" Katherine's brain was strongly wondering why was in her dreams. Amelia climbed onto the couch and placed her head on her lap.

"No nothing, just scares me sometimes then he's nice other times. I don't think he likes me." The dreams were just a way that he could see her…

"Did her tell your Mommy about them?" _Elena had to know._

"Yes, but she said that she would handle that today. I guess that where she at. The dream land, right?" She was only a kid, but she knew a lot. The smartest everyone had met.

"Sweetie I don't know where she is, but I hope she going to get the bad dreams out of your head. Only princesses and unicorns!"

"I don't mean to interrupt... well yeah I did, but isn't it someone's bed time?" Elena hadn't made it back so it seemed like Amelia would be spending the night.

"NO! I will wait till Mommy gets back then I go to sleep. I'm a big girl now so I can stay up. Let's watch television." She was determined to wait up for Elena. Elena had to be the last thing she saw before her beautiful eyes closed.

"Ok we all can watch television, but only until your Mommy comes back. Deal?" Katherine asked before tucking Amelia into her chest.

"Deal Kitty. Now let's watch some SpongeBob." Amelia cheered and wrapped her arms around her aunt.

* * *

><p>Elena silently snuck through the side door and took off her shoes and jacket. It had been a long day and sleep was her best option. She'd go check on her daughter, thank Katherine and Kol, and then to bed she went. Tomorrow would be a better day. Walking through the kitchen and heading toward the living room, she stopped in her when she saw a figure sitting at the table. <em>Maybe it was her imagination?<em> She had been going crazy the past couple days.

"You know Elena, it would be nice to call and check on your child once while you're out doing God knows what." The voice appeared to be angry, but calm. Her mother had been asleep hours ago so it could only Katherine.

"God Katherine, you scared the fuck out of me. Why are you even up?" Elena gasped trying to get her breath back.

"Elena that's not the question. Where the hell have you been?" Katherine asked with a questionable tone in her voice.

"I've been really busy today. Meet with someone which caused a hell of drama so I just went to the beach to relieve myself. I'm sorry I didn't call, but so much is just happening and calling to check on her was the last thing on my mind."

"Tsk tsk Elena. You're making it so obvious. Let me guess; you went to talk to Damon and him being the great asshole that he is, he said something that pissed you off and you went off. Am I right?" Katherine knew her sister a little too much. "Please tell me that you finally told that man that he has a child. Don't you feel that he deserve to know?"

"Katherine I went to tell him. I went to tell him everything, but my head was all over the place. He's everywhere. In my and Amelia's dreams. Everywhere I turn something reminds him of me. I've gone crazy! Day and night, the only thing I can do is think about him and it's driving me fucking crazy. It's hard trying not to think about something when it's always there." It seemed like no one understand where she coming from.

"Well Elena, maybe if you actually had a civil conversation with him, maybe you could get everything out and stop going mind crazy. You're acting like a two year old with a crush. Get over the past and work with the present. It could let to a better future.

"But Katherine he hurt me. He hurt so bad…"

"Elena, you've said that a million times and that hasn't got you anywhere. Stop complaining about him to me and talk to him your damn self. Stop beating around the bush and be that strong woman that I know you are. You need to get all your feelings out and then you'll feel better." Katherine prayed that she was getting something into her sister's head because after five years it was time for the old strong Elena to resurface.

"Every time I go around him I become this crazy person. That's not me and he knows it. I don't think it's healthy for me to be anywhere close to him. Are there any other chooses?" She absolutely knew she could be around him anymore after what happens earlier that day.

"Elena you know that there isn't any or chose. Stand up to him and don't let him get your back against the wall. I don't care how long it takes, the true must come out and then you'll be satisfied."

"Kat I feel like you're demanding me or something. It doesn't even involve you." _Why was she so worried about what happened between her and Damon?_

"It doesn't involve me Elena? You and Damon's relationship doesn't, but anything that involves that precious little girl up there involved everyone. She doesn't have a man to call her father and that's just wrong. You don't have to say, but you know Damon would be an amazing father. He's protective and caring. You could put her father in her life if you stop being so selfish. Think about her too in this situation."

"I want to so bad Kat, but what if something goes wrong."

"Stop thinking about the 'what if's' and start thinking about the possibilities. You need to do this you, but also for your daughter. This deserves this too." Katherine got up from the chair and simply hugged her. Being hard on Elena was the only way to get to her head. She hates to do it, but she was tired of how the way she was acting. Their talk needed to happen and she was sure that after the conversation, she would finally talk to Damon and get things better.

"I'll do it." She breathed out heavily and wrapped her arms around Katherine's waist. "I'll do it for her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Phew! This chapter took a lot of coffee and a little bit on an all-nighter, but the chapter is finally done. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter because I think it was my best so far. So I did warn you that Elena is all over the place in the conversation with Damon. In that scene I had a bad case of writer's block so it was really hard. The conversation she had with Katherine was my favorite because I feel that Katherine is a DE fan and wants them to be together. Also, she's the only one who can get Elena to do something when she acting really selfish. She's kind of the present-day past Damon if that makes since.**

**Next chapter is all DE baby! They are going to talk and one thing may let to another *wink wink*, but that will happen slowly- don't want to rush things like I did back a few chapters ago. **

**REVIEW THE CHAPTER PLEASE SO I CAN KNOW HOW YOU ALL LIKE IT! ANYTHING I'M DOING RIGHT OR WRONG? **


	8. Chapter 8

First I would like to thank everyone who read this story and alerted it. I'm sorry to announce that it will not continue. I haven't uploaded it in 4 months with should have said something, but I wanted to make it official. The reason being is because no one is reading it. I know a couple do, but I'm not about to spent hours/days writing a story that 2 or 3 people read. It'll just waste my time. I work a lot and have many things to do. Maybe in the future I will if more people read it or I get some more reviews, but for now it's not going to happen. For those who liked it and wanted to know what happened, just message me and I'll tell you. I'm sorry, but I feel this is what's best.

Sincerely,

Anna


End file.
